British Columbia Hockey Hall of Fame
The British Columbia Hockey Hall of Fame was established in 1994 to honour the Province of BC’s elite players, teams, coaches, referees and builders of the game of hockey. The actual facility is located in the South Okanagan Events Centre in Penticton. Honoured Members * 1991-92 Kamloops Blazers (1994) * 1955 Penticton Vees (1994) * 1939 and 1961 Trail Smoke Eaters (1994) * 1937 Kimberley Dynamiters (1994) * Cyclone Taylor (1995) * Fred Page (1995) * Cesare Maniago (1995) * The Griffiths Family (1995) No inductions were announced for 1996 or 1997. * Vancouver Millionaires (1998) * Jim Robson (1998) * The Patrick Family (1998) * Seth Martin (1998) * Ernie Gare Sr. (1998) * John Ferguson, Sr. (1998) * 1924-25 Victoria Cougars (PCHA) (1999) * Cam Neely (1999) * Lynn Patrick (1999) * Lloyd Gilmour (1999) * Glenn Anderson (1999) * 1978 New Westminster Bruins (2000) * Stan Smyl (2000) * Andy Moog (2000) * Danny Gare (2000) * Phil Maloney (2001) * Mickey MacKay (2001) * Bobby Kromm (2001) * Geoff Courtnall (2001) * Russ Courtnall (2001) * 1955 Vernon Canadians (2002) * Jim Watson (2002) * Joe Watson (2002) * Ryan Walter (2002) * Pat Quinn (2002) * Orland Kurtenbach (2002) * Darcy Rota (2003) * Howie Meeker (2003) * Bert Marshall (2003) * Doug Lidster (2003) * Ken Holland (2003) * Barry Beck (2004) * Steve Tambellini (2004) * Harold Snepsts (2004) * Ray Ferraro (2004) * Bob Nicholson (2004) * 1981-82 Burnaby Winter Club (2005) * Tom McVie (2005) * Mel Bridgman (2005) * David Andrews (2005) * Greg Adams (b. 1963) (2005) * Tom Renney (2006) * Bernie Pascall (2006) * Ernie "Punch" McLean (2006) * Doug Bodger (2006) * Larry Ashley (2006) * Dennis Kearns (2007) * Brett Hull (2007) * Bob Hall (2007) * Brian Burke (2007) * Steve Yzerman (2008) * Cliff Ronning (2008) * Allan Matthews (2008) * Larry Lund (2008) * Don Hay (2008) * Bob Rouse (2009) * Grant Kerr (2009) * Bob Brown (2009) * Father David Bauer (2009) * David Michael Babych (2009) * Trevor Linden (2010) * Frank Lento (2010) * Bruce Hamilton (2010) * Dallas Drake (2010) * 1985-86 Penticton Knights (2011) * Duncan Wray (2011) * Rob Shick (2011) * Joe Sakic (2011) * Joe McIlhargey (2011) * Scott Niedermayer (2012) * Jim Hughson (2012) * Bob Hindmarch (2012) * Scott Carter (2012) * Rod Brind'Amour (2012) * 1993-94 & 1994-95 Kamloops Blazers (2013) * Nancy Wilson (2013) * Mark Recchi (2013) * Colin Patterson (2013) * Paul Kariya (2013) * Marc Crawford (2013) * Kirk McLean (2014) * Pat Price (2014) * Bill Ennos (2014) * 2003-04 Kelowna Rockets (2014) * Cam Kerr (2015) * Rob Niedermayer (2015) * Markus Näslund (2015) * 1979 Team BC Winter Games Champions (2015) * Murray Baron (2016) * 1998-99 Vernon Vipers 1999 Royal Bank Cup champions (2016) * Pat O'Neill (2016) * John Grisdale (2016) * Brian Barrett (2016) * Brendan Morrison (2016) Awards and Bursaries The Hall of Fame also offers or awards the following: *'D.N. 'Dunc' Jamieson Award' which is presented each year to an individual who exemplifies their dedication to – and the enjoyment of – the game of hockey * The Patricia Carter Bursary is presented each year in the memory of Patricia Carter, the first ever member of the B.C. Hockey Hall of Fame Society and long-time supporter of the society. The bursary will be awarded to help young hockey players advance their education, to a person or persons who has shown perseverance and dedication to both hockey and schooling in the past, who is hoping to advance their education. * Larry Ashley Award which is a humanitarian award dedicated to the memory of Larry Ashley, who for 16 years was a head trainer in the National Hockey League. The last 14 years of his career were spent with the Vancouver Canucks. Larry passed away in September of 1995, following a valiant battle with cancer. The award is presented each year to an individual who has demonstrated a commitment to community sports by helping young players in achieving their goals and aspirations. Those eligible for the award are trainers or equipment managers – professional or amateur – who were either born in British Columbia or have spent a minimum of 10 years service in the Province. * BC HockeyNow-Minor Hockey Player of the Year '''honours individuals who best exemplify sportsmanship & leadership, hockey ability & performance, and school & community participation, serving as inspiring role models for people involved in or interested in hockey. * The Bernie Pascall Award is presented annually to an individual in the media who demonstrates commitment and dedication to the promotion within the game of hockey. * '''The Okanagan Hockey Group/Pioneer Award is presented annually, with no specific categories in hockey, rewarded for past achievements to an individual who has contributed substantially to the growth, or paved the way for the future, a person who has produced an high impact on the game as a reward for past achievements. * The Pat Quinn Coach Award the coach award is presented annually to an individual regardless of their level of coaching that help and share excellence by educating players in the sport of hockey Category:Hockey Halls of Fame Category:Established in 1994 Category:Ice hockey in British Columbia